


Into the tunnel

by AmericanDreamer



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDreamer/pseuds/AmericanDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple phone call between friends ends unexpectedly, though not for the reason he thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the tunnel

He chuckles as he used his key to open the door, closing it with his foot and heading straight for the kitchen, putting the bags of groceries on the counter. 

“If you were that worried I’d kill your plants, you shouldn’t have asked me to take care of them, Jeff.” He says through the receiver.

“Hey I was not worried… I trust you. But I know you can get absentminded sometimes. Since you’re getting older and all.” Jeff answers back through the speaker, chuckling when he hears the small gasp emitted from the older man.

“I am not that much older than you. And I took care of your plants just fine. I could kill them now though for that comment.” He smirks, looks away from the newly bought plants, quickly pulling away a forgotten tag off one of them.

Jeff chuckles, knowing full well he now has fully new plants in his apartment.

“Alright, alright, I give. What did you buy?”

“What do you mean?” Chip asks as he starts putting groceries away.

“Chip, I can hear bags rustling.” He chuckles. “What did you get?”

“Mr. Davis, you are far too curious for your own good.” He smirks. “Just a little something to welcome you home today.”

Jeff smiles in amusement. “Well, I’m definitely curious now, Mr. Esten.” Teases back.

Chip grins. “Guess you should hurry up then and get here.”

“Oh I’m trying, believe me. I’d be a hell of a lot faster if these assholes would drive faster!” Chip chuckles as he hears his horn honking.

“Easy up on the road rage, buddy. Wouldn’t want someone to come after you.”

“I am on the freeway, Chip. If they come after me, at least it’ll mean I’ll be getting home faster.” Flips a driver the bird as he passes after he almost cuts him off.

“Just come home in one piece, at whatever speed. So relax, stay zen.” Chip smirks, almost hearing him roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, you want me home faster too, cause you’ve missed me. Admit it.” He smirks.

Chip feels grateful he’s not home yet or he would have seen how his face grows fully red. He chuckles nervously.

“Me, miss you? Please. I only agreed to take care of your apartment so I could use your hair products.” He almost waits for the car to screech to a halt, smirking when he at least hears a gasp.

“You better not have touched any of my hair products, man. I swear to god…”

“What if I have? What will you do?” Chip teases.

“I’m driving into a tunnel right now, but when I have signal again, you better start run-“ Chip chuckles when he hears the line go dead and puts the phone down.

He whistles as he puts away the groceries and starts to clean up. He unpacks the scented candles he bought and places them on the edge of Jeff’s bath, knowing he can use a long bath after getting home from the tour. He doesn’t light them yet, but places all needed ingredients and goes to clean the rest of the apartment.

He loses track of time, as he gets ready to do the dishes, when a knock sounds on the door. He grins, knowing Jeff forgot his key again, as he often does. He heads over right away.

“I don’t know how you even manage to forget your key after all…” Trails off when he comes face to face with Ryan, Drew and Colin. “Oh, sorry. Thought you were Jeff. You here for the welcome home party?” He smirks as he lets them in.

Ryan shares a grim glance with the others as they follow Chip inside. 

“He’s not here yet. Should be back any minute though.”

“Chip, why don’t you come sit down.” Colin asks calmly, giving him a soft smile.

“No, I need to finish cleaning up. He asked me to take care of this place while he was away. Water the plants and such. Need to make sure it’s squeaky clean before he gets back, just the way he likes it.” Grins and winks at them before starting on the dishes, whistles as he does it.

Ryan walks over and sighs, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Chip…”

He looks up, frowns at the look on his friend’s face. “What’s wrong?” He glances at his other two friends, seeing similar sad and grim faces.

“Why don’t you come sit down.” Ryan suggests again.

“No, just tell me what’s wrong.” He insists. Ryan sighs.

“Chip, there was an accident…” Colin tells him softly.

He gulps. “What do you mean…”

“There was a big accident on route 61, in the tunnel. A truck driver lost control of his truck in the left lane. He swerved to the right and ran into the wall. But not before taking another car with him.” Drew explained. Chip watches his friends carefully.

“That’s horrible. Jeff must be furious. He was already annoyed because everyone was driving slow.” He chuckles. Ryan sighs again.

“Chip, it was his car.” Ryan tells him slowly, placing his hand back on his shoulder.

He blinks. “Don’t be stupid. What so he drives into a tunnel and there is one accident and everyone assumes it was him?”

“They identified his license plate, Chip. I’m so sorry…” Drew adds.

He looks between them. “That’s impossible. I talked to him like half an hour ago. He drove into a tunnel and said he would call me back, so he could threaten me for using his hair products. So, no. They’re wrong.”

“Chip, we’re so sorry…” Colin tells him, looking worried, his own eyes watering as he rubs his arm and goes to pull him into a hug.

He pulls out of his reach. “I don’t need comforting. He’s fine. You guys fell for some sick joke.”

“Buddy, he’s not fine. The police said he died on impact.”

He frowns. “If any of that were true, why wouldn’t anyone call me? How do you guys know all about this and I spoke to him like 30 minutes ago and I know nothing.”

Drew picks up his phone and pushes the home button. “We tried calling you, Chip. The line was busy…” He holds it up, showing how he’s still on the phone to Jeff, reading 1,5 hours now.

His eyes widen. “He called me. He’s going to be so furious, he’ll have such a long phone bill now.”

Colin exchanges a worried glance with Ryan. “Why don’t you come sit.” Tries to lead him to the couch.

He quickly pulls out of his reach again.

“I can’t. He’ll be home any minute now and I am not done yet.” Goes to do the dishes, his hands moving frantically as he cleans the first plate.

“Chip…” Ryan places a hand on his arm.

“He’ll be mad if this place is not spotless by the time he gets here.” Cleans the first plate fervently. “Why did he have to get these? I told him they were more difficult to clean.”

Ryan sighs. “Chip, buddy… It’s alright.”

He shakes his head. “I have to finish this. And then I have to get his bath ready. He’s probably so tired after that long trip. Got candles and everything. He’ll probably scold me for getting him girly things. But I know he loves them.”

“Come here. Why don’t you let me do that.” Colin grabs his arm carefully.

He shrugs him off. “No. I promised I’d look after his place. That’s what best friends do.” He barely even feels the first tears falling down as he keeps trying to clean the plate that was never dirty in the first place.

“It’s okay…”

“I have to finish…”

“It’s okay…”

“I promised him. I already killed his plants. I want him to come home happy. I am drawing him a relaxing bath with bubbles and scented candles and his favorite music. And his fridge is stocked with fresh food. I’m cooking dinner tonight.”

“It’s okay…”

He sniffs as more tears land in the soapy water. “All he has to do is come home and relax…”

“It’s okay…”

“He just needs to come home…” His voice starts to break. “He has to come home…”

Ryan and Colin catch him the second his knees buckle and he lets out a strangled sob. They hold him as he sits on the floor, tears falling rapidly.

“No, no… He was coming home today…” He sobs as the others softly cry with him, trying to soothe him. 

“We’re so sorry…” Colin tells him, holding him tightly and rubbing his back.

“I was going to tell him… he was coming home and I was going to tell him…”

Ryan sighs. “Oh buddy…”

“This isn’t fair… He told me and I never got to tell him back… He’ll never know that I fell in love with him too…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry to end it there, I tried writing more, but it didn't do it justice.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
